deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
|-|Base= |-|Kid= |-|Oozaru= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution= Vegeta is a character from the Dragon Ball media franchise. He previously fought Shadow the Hedgehog in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow. He also fought Mewtwo in a joke episode of Death Battle ''and later on, fought Shadow again in a bonus episode of ''One Minute Melee. He also appeared in another bonus One Minute Melee, where he fought Thor. He also fought against General Zod from DC Comics in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Vegeta vs Akuma * Vegeta VS All G2 Pokemon * Vegeta Vs Bass (Completed) * Beta Ray Bill vs. Vegeta (Abandoned) * Black Adam vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs Bowser (Completed) * Vegeta vs Butch * Vegeta vs Darkseid * Vegeta vs Doctor Doom (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Donald Duck * Vegeta vs Evangelion Unit-02 * Flandre Scarlet Vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs General Zod (Completed) * Vegeta vs Gilgamesh * Goku vs Vegeta * Vegeta VS Hulk (Completed) * Vegeta Vs Kratos * Vegeta VS Lex Luthor * Lobo vs. Vegeta * Luigi vs Vegeta (Completed) * Madara vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs Mario (Completed) * Vegeta vs Meta Knight (By Eficiente) * Vegeta vs Mewtwo * Namor Vs Vegeta (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Red Hulk * Ryu vs Vegeta * Vegeta VS Sailor Mars * Saitama vs. Vegeta * Sasuke vs Vegeta * Spawn VS Vegeta * Vegeta vs Starfire * Supergirl VS Vegeta * Vegeta vs Superman (Completed) * Thor vs Vegeta * Viral vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs War Machine * Wario vs Vegeta * Wolverine VS Vegeta (Completed) * Yasha vs Vegeta * Zinax vs Vegeta * Shazam VS Vegeta (completed) * Riku vs Vegeta ' As Copy-Vegeta * Dark Bowser vs Copy Vegeta As Vegito * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito (Abandoned) *Vegito vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) *Vegito vs Superman * Vegito vs Gogeta As Gogeta * 'Pyron vs. Gogeta * Gogeta vs Kyuren * Vegito vs Gogeta Battles Royale * Powerful Anti-Hero Battle Royale * Sayian Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Goku *Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta *'Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow '(Completed) *Goku and Vegeta vs Batman and Superman With Goku and Broly *Sayians vs Hedgehogs Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Amazo * Asura * Beelzemon (Digimon) * Captain Atom * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Dante * Shantae * Deus * Ganondorf * Ernie the Chicken * Garou (One Punch Man) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Ikki (Amnesia) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Kamijou Touma (A Certain Magical Index) * King Boo * Link * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Mace Windu (Star Wars) * Megatron (Transformers) * Orion * Raven * Reverse-Flash * Ridley (Metroid) * Riku * Sans * Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Sora * The Spectre * Superboy-Prime * Vergil * X (Mega Man) * Zim (Invader Zim) * Zuko (Avatar) * Jak (Jak & Daxter) With Goku History Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z-Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'3"Fi *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks *Gallick Gun *Bang Beam *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase in power, durability and speed per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 Death Battle Info (Fanon) History * is the prince of the race and the deuteragonist of the series. He is the eldest son of King Vegata , the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla. he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. * Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role a few years later, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z-Fighters; all the while striving to become the 's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the series. Background * Height 5'3"Fi * Weight 123 lbs. * Saiyan Prince * Elite Warrior Class * Trained in Martial Arts * Husband to Bulma * Father to Trunks and Bulla Powers and Abilities * Martial Arts ** Vegeta is a master of martial arts * Saiyan Power ** Since Vegeta is a saiyan, he gets a lot stronger after recovering from deadly injuries and can get gradually stronger over the course of a fight * Ki ** Vegeta can use ki to enhance his power, fly, sense others, and perform multiple special techniques: *** Ki Blasts/Ki Waves: **** Vegeta can shoot out powerful spheres and beams of ki from his hands. *** Kiai **** Vegeta affects the air currents around him with ki to create powerful translucent/invisible blasts. He can even shoot out compressed spheres of kiai from his hand at his opponent. *** Lucora Gun **** Vegeta shoots out dozens of ki blasts/ki waves at once or continuously to attack his opponent. *** Galick Gun **** Vegeta puts his hands together by his side, charges the attack, brings his hands forward, and shoots a big blast of purple ki, usually while yelling "GALICK GUN!". It is quicker to use than the Final Flash but not as large or powerful as a Final Flash typically is, akin to the difference between Goku's Kamehameha and Super Kamehameha attacks. *** Final Flash **** Vegeta cups his hands together in front of him, charges the attack, and shoots out a large blast of yellow ki usually while yelling "FINAL FLASH!" *** Big Bang Attack **** Vegeta throws out a powerful ki blast, usually while yelling "BIG BANG ATTACK!", which causes a gigantic explosion when it makes contact with something or someone. *** Final Impact **** Vegeta raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of energy at his opponent. *** Double Galick Cannon **** Vegeta puts his hands to his opponent's chest and fires a big yellow energy wave, engulfing his opponent in the blast. *** Final Galick Cannon **** Vegeta punches his opponent in the chest and fires a gigantic yellow energy wave, engulfing his opponent in the blast. *** Tail Slicer/Destructo Disk **** Vegeta throws out a razor sharp disk of ki. *** Final Explosion **** Vegeta shoots out a gigantic explosion of ki in all directions from his body that covers a large area. *** Dirty Fireworks **** Vegeta outstretches his index and middle fingers towards his opponent, causing an explosion on/in them, possibly blowing them up. *** Shine Shot **** A powerful fireball-like ki blast. *** Galaxy Breaker **** Vegeta shoots a powerful yellow energy wave from his body upwards at an opponent to attack them. *** Focus Flash **** Vegeta holds a large energy ball behind his head and then launches it down which causes a big explosion when it makes contact with something. *** Bang Beam **** Vegeta shoots an energy wave from his fingertips. *** Savage Strike **** Vegeta covers his fist in ki for a powerful energy punch. * Fusion Technique ** Using a special pose, he is able to fuse with another being. However, it must be executed in a specific way, or else it will not work. In addition, this technique, in a Death Battle, is really only applicable to a Team fight. *EX-Fusion **Doing the Fusion Technique wearing a Metamo-Ring with another being, he can fuse with that being. Like the Fusion Technique, in a Death Battle, is really only applicable to a Team fight. * Transformations ** Great Ape *** Back when Vegeta had a tail, he could turn in to a gigantic ape through the use of a sphere of ki called a Power Ball or a full moon. ** Super Saiyan *** Vegeta's hair extends upwards more than usual and turns a golden color. He gets a large increase in power. ** Super Saiyan 2 *** Similar to the first Super Saiyan form, but stronger and with electrical sparks ** Super Saiyan God *** A much stronger godly Super Saiyan form with red hair. ** Super Saiyan Blue *** The result of Super Saiyan stacked on top of Super Saiyan God. It is a form that grants Vegeta blue hair and more power than even Super Saiyan God. ** Super Saiyan Blue Evolution *** Vegeta's answer to Goku's Ultra Instinct form, this is the limit broken form of Super Saiyan Blue and Vegeta's strongest form achieved through intense emotions. Feats * Killed Nappa with a single attack. * Stated that he was going to turn Goku and Earth in to ashes with his Galick Gun, but Goku stopped him using his Kamehameha. * Easily beat Krillin, Yajirobe, Semi-Perfect Cell, Golden Frieza, and Super Saiyan Cabba. * Overpowered and killed Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, Jeice, Captain Ginyu, and Android 19. * Easily overpowered and toyed with Cell in his Second Form * Achieved all Super Saiyan forms sans SSJ3. * Managed to endure at least a thousand dick punches from Meta-Coolers. * Fused with Goku to become Gogeta and Vegito. * Defeated Frost, Cabba, and Auta Magetta of Universe 6 in the Tournament of Destroyers. * Briefly managed to overpower Goku Black, a being not even Goku can defeat. * Defeated God of Destruction Toppo while also surviving his own self-destruction. * Resisted without any problems to the destruction of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. (Note: The size of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is similar to the size of the planet earth) * Copy-Vegeta in its base form (who is as powerful as base Vegeta) overpowered SSJ3 Gotenks with physical blows alone. Faults *Egotistical *Only has so much stamina and ki at once. After a while of intense battling, Vegeta will get too tired to fight. *Killed by Frieza twice. *Killed himself in a failed attempt to kill Buu. His technique Final Explosion was basically a self-destruction technique. Although this attack doesn't kill him anymore, it still drains him of all of his energy. * Lost to Goku, Android 18, Cell, Beerus, Arale, Jiren, Broly. Gallery Scouter Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Saiyan Saga Cell Saga Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Cell Saga Tumblr_m76gto92PP1r9loelo1_500.gif|I wanna be a Super Saiyan! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! vegeta insides.jpg|I'm going to blow my load all over your insides CaN4i8VWQAArbuP.png|Vegeta vs Marge Simpson: Top 10 Anime Battles! analisis-dragon-ball-fighterz-vegeta.png DI3D_4_UQAA8vdV.png Super_Saiyan_God_Vegeta_full.png|Vegeta's Super Saiyan God form in the manga Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Warrior Category:Wave Manipulators